Sky and Z
by ellesxjadore
Summary: Sky and Z oneshots. First is Sunrise, second is my Christmas fic In the Snow. Enjoy!
1. Sunrise

_Thanks for all your reviews on Breakdown. Here's mine and Jnr Cpl Nottingham's favourite pairing. If you have it, put the Peter Pan (2003) theme tune on whilst reading this! LOL! Enjoy!_

**---**

**Sunrise**

Z stirred in her sleep. She was dreaming.

_The young man stood only inches in front of her, looking out of his window. He turned around, but the sun came flooding in, blinding her view…_

She awoke to the sound of Syd snoring. Her blonde ringlets were placed randomly over her pillow. Z rubbed the sleep from her eyes and grinned at her roommate. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms high above her head. Groaning, she checked her clock. It was only a mere five thirty. Why did she always have to wake up so early?

Images of the past day came flooding back to her as she sat on the edge of her bed in the dark. One hit her like a ton of bricks in the chest. Jack and Sky had had an argument. Had Sky still not accepted them? Z wasn't sure what it was about, only that Sky had started it.

According to Jack, Sky had said some pretty nasty things about them.

_Jack came storming into Z's room without thinking to knock first, practically scaring Z out of her skin._

"_Jack? What's up?" she asked, frightened._

_He grabbed hold of some of his dreadlocks and pulled them as hard as he could._

"_Sky!"_

"_What? I thought he was over us joining SPD!"_

"_He is about me, but not about you!"_

What did that mean? Jack didn't bother going into further detail about the matter, but Z couldn't get her head round it. Didn't Sky think she was up to being a ranger? She had proven herself on countless occasions, but was it good enough? Z thought Sky had softened up. Obviously not…

Z got to her feet, deciding she couldn't go back to sleep for only two hours. Her door opened and she stepped outside into the corridor. The lights were all on, which strained her eyes. The Delta base was so quiet that she'd have heard a mouse whisper. Putting one foot in front of the other, Z made her way to the cadets' common room. The door was ajar. There was someone inside. Z peered though the crack in the door.

The common room was dark, yet a kind of deep red light was inching in. It illuminated the silhouette of a tall and burly figure. He was standing by the window, looking out. Z had leaned too far, and she pushed the door further forwards. Unfortunately, it broke the silence.

The figure turned around, and upon seeing Z, he didn't move from where he was standing. A wry smile crept onto his handsome face.

"Morning, Z."

"Sky? What are you doing up so early?" she marvelled, recognising the face.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't sleep." His gaze went back to the window. "Something wrong?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Not really," she said, trying to sound casually, but failing to stifle a huge yawn, "just wondering why you and Jack fell out yesterday."

He didn't speak. He just kept staring out of the window.

"Why are you looking out the window?" she wondered aloud, still at the doorway.

He turned to look at her. He looked unsure. "Come and see." He held out his hand to her. Z was still plagued by the thoughts of what Jack had said, but something told her she had the wrong idea. She took his hand, and he grasped it gently and stood her in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe and secure.

Together they looked out of the window.

In the distance, a bright light began to creep over the top of New Tech City. It rippled in orange and yellow, brightening the dark sky above it. The few clouds began to melt with the colours, forming pinks and reds. Together, the fantastic colours bleached the sky. It was the first half of the rainbow. Z gasped at the view.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" came Sky's voice. He was speaking softly into her ear.

"It's…amazing," said Z, lost for words. He tightened his arms around her ever so slightly. His body was so warm and cosy. She felt as though she could spend forever in his arms. His head crept onto her shoulder and rested there. She could feel his breath warm against her skin. He stroked her dark hair lovingly.

"For a while now," Sky began gently, "I've come here every morning just to see the sunrise."

"Why?" asked Z, turning her head towards his.

Sky took a moment to work out his answer, but he'd already said this a thousand times over and over in his head. He knew exactly what to say.

"Because it reminds me of you," he said, in barely more than a whisper.

His words struck her deep into her heart. Had he really just said what she thought he said? Sky Tate, the wannabe red ranger had just confessed his love for a mere street rat?

"Say something, Z."

What was she supposed to say? He was supposed to think that she wasn't fit to be in SPD, or to patrol the streets of New Tech City in pursuit of Gruumm, not that he was in love with her!

And yet, Z felt so warm and safe in his arms. It felt so right being with him. Was it possible that she had misjudged him in some way? Just like he had done her when her and Jack first came along? All this hit her like a comet.

Light came flooding into the room as the Sun made its first glorious appearance of the day in the sky.

"Do you know what?" she began, a grin forming on her face. "The sky reminds me of you. Unpredictable. Never in a million years did I think you'd say this!"

"Neither did I," he confessed. Sky turned her around to face him. Their hearts were beating faster than torrential rain. "But once I realised that you were a lot more than just a team mate to me, I wanted to hope that you felt the same about me."

He looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry to say that I misjudged you, Sky, just like you said you misjudged me. But now I can see clearly that there is something between us."

His eyes immediately locked with hers. "You feel it too?" She nodded.

Both smiling from ear to ear, Sky bent his head and took her lips in his. Z's mouth tingled with pleasure. As the kiss became more passionate, they wrapped their arms around each other, and the sunrise illuminated their moment of powerful and romantic intimacy.

---

_This has got to be the best one shot I've ever written! You agree? Please let me know! Ta-ta for now!_


	2. In the Snow

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed Sunrise. You all rock so much. This next installation is dedicated to my dearest Ra-Ra and Destiny45. This is my Christmas story for 2005, so please enjoy. Merry Christmas all!_

**---**

**In the Snow**

Do you get that special feeling on the eve of December 25th? That feeling deep down that the next day will be filled with happiness, that your family and friends will surround you, and you'll feel so loved and cherished that you think you'll burst? Well, I'm sure most of you do, as do the B-Squad Cadets of the SPD Academy. All except one.

---

Sky Tate's eyes flew open. His gaze travelled around his room, from Bridge's empty bed to the window with curtains pulled over it. Bridge had gone home to his family for Hanukkah. His comforter was sprawled over the bottom half of his body. Shivering slightly, he pulled it over his shoulders and closed his eyes once more.

As if he had been jolted with an electric shock, Sky sat up. Today was Christmas.

Throwing his comforter of him, his swung his legs out of bed and ran to the window. He crossed his fingers, just like he always used to when he was a child, and pulled back the curtains. A smile began to creep over his young face.

He turned and left his room. He sped up as he walked through the twisting corridors of SPD and found himself in the girls' quarters. Jack had gone to the homeless shelter to give the kids Christmas presents and Syd and gone home to spend Christmas with her mother and father. The only person left was Z.

He rapped on her door. A muffled voice answered from within.

"What is it?"

"Z, are you awake?" Sky whispered.

"I am now, thanks to you!" the voice answered. She sounded irritated.

"Can I come in?" He heard her sigh.

"I suppose," was her reply.

The door opened, and Sky stepped into the dark room.

Z was still in bed, her pillow over her head. As she heard Sky get closer, she removed it and threw it to the other side of the room. It revealed her worn face and her mop of scruffy dark hair. To Sky, she looked rather cute.

"What?" she persisted.

Sky reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

"It's Christmas, Z!"

Z shrugged. "I don't do Christmas."

Sky furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "How can you not do Christmas?" By the time he had finished his sentence, he realised he already knew the answer.

Z fell back onto her bed as Sky sat down beside her. She closed her eyes in deep thought.

"I'm sorry, Z."

"No, it's okay. I'm used to it."

Sky shook his head. "How can you be used to not having a decent Christmas?"

"I guess I've just never experienced one, at least, not that I can remember. I've always been on the streets in the cold. Jack always tried to cheer me up, but he never could," she recalled sadly.

"Why?"

A single tear crept out the corner of Z's closed eye.

"It's the anniversary of my parents' death," she said softly. Too proud to show any more emotion, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Sky placed an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Come with me," he said, "I've got something to show you." He held out his hand again, and after a moment, Z took it and he helped her up. She slid her feet into her slippers and Sky led her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see."

He led her up a down a few flights of stairs. They ended up in the entrance hall. Z's vision suddenly went black.

"Sky! What are you doing?" His hands were over her eyes. She couldn't see a thing.

"Just hold on, will you? Now, walk forwards, a little bit further. Two steps to the left. Walk again."

Z felt a sudden chill that made her shiver.

"Are we outside?"

"Perhaps," Sky said playfully. "Right, open your eyes."

The sight was something Z had seen many times before, yet this time, she looked at it a completely different way. Snowflakes were falling from the heavens, ever so slowly, drifting to the ground. The city was covered in a thick sheet of white snow. It looked so innocent and pure. Even though it was cold, Z felt so warm inside.

"Merry Christmas, Z."

She turned to him and threw her arms around him. "Thanks, Sky."

He grinned. "God's looking down on us, you know. We're blessed."

"Yup, we sure are."

---

_What do you think? Good, bad? I would have posted this sooner, only I'm in a pantomime all next week and every spare moment has been spent rehearsing! Well, anyway, enough of my excuses. This will be updated again with _**Fairy Dance Dreams**_ unless I can think of a better title. Toodle-oo for now! Reviews are much appreciated! _


End file.
